legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Iosa Sakera
Description Iosa Sakera is General Tors second in command of his Komato Army and the generals lover fighting side by side with him whenever they get the chance to interact after completing their own missions that separates them. When one of the Komatos homeworld colonies was struck by an alpha strike from the Tasens warships, Iosa survived thanks to her nearly impenetrable forcefield and being devastated by every person she thought and cared for was dead, she wanted revenge by committing genocide to the Tasen race. Before she could carry to continue the battle with her friends and families murderers on planet Origin, Iosa with the rest of the Komato army were brought in by a strange anomaly teleporting their entire fleet into the Multi-Universe. Blaming the Tasens allies the humans for this act, the Komato had stumbled upon Mother Brains space pirate flagship who ordered the space pirates to cease attacking as they are not enemies. Mother Brain explains General Tor and Iosa that they are in an entire space region of parallel worlds called the Multi-Universe and she is here to put the human galactic federation faction to their graves for their continued oppression against her and the space pirates. This gives Iosa's lover an idea to form an alliance of aliens together called The Invaders where they swear the deaths on the human race for their pathetic judgmental ways into upgrading their own kind without knowing the hell the Tasen put the Komato race through. Personality Because of what the Tasen had did to her homeworld colony, Iosa Sakera has become a kind Komato to a more bloodthirsty vengeful warrior that wants to exterminate all Tasen life. Her judgement is clouded by her anger as Iosa really doesn't care what happens to any sentient lifeforms homeworld as long as her fallen people are avenged with the Tasen being completely destroyed for good. Powers and Abilities Outside of her Komato Annihilator suit Iosa is a skilled hand to hand combat fight using her claws and agile movement to best her enemies in battle, She is defended with a unique shield that makes her nearly invulnerable is exactly why Iosa goes by the other name Iosa The Invincible because she claims to be indestructible with it where projectiles are deflected off. The protection does not extended to being meleed making close quarter combat a weakness. The Komato Annihilator Mecha Suit, Iosa pilots is heavily protected by an energy shield. Weapons equipment includes the Forced Electron Stream System where Iosa Komato Annihilator mech grabs an enemy to electrocute them to help drain energy shields quickly and it is powerful enough to electrocute less durable enemies to dust, Plasma cannon which fires superheated energy beams, Shocksplinter gun which fires energy projectiles moving faster than a rocket and the explosions it creates can send groups of enemies flying, Hyper Pulse gun rapidly shoots a continuous stream of purple pulsar lasers to the enemies to help mow down groups easier. The last and best weapon is the Velocithor V2-10 which fires a powerful lighted streaming laser beam that can cut through swathes of enemies and even through wall cover. Like any Komato Annihilator, Iosa is less mobile being unable to move fast or jumped instead relying on its nanofield shield to protect her from attacks and the versatility of her nanogun. Category:The Invaders Category:Second in Command Category:Aliens Category:Non Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Pilots Category:Faceless Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Energy Shield Protected Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tragic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Xenophobes Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Iji Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:General Tor and Iosa Sakera Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Katherine's Alliance Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The Action Crusaders' villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Military Characters Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn